Alternative Morganville
by GoldenChainsXO
Summary: What happens when Eve's new in town and Shane's a vampire who can't control himself. Morganville with a twist.
1. Chapter 1

**Eve:**

I drove slowly past the small sign signalling that I had just entered Morganville. Nobody looked at my car, which stood out like a sore thumb, it was an old black Volkswagen beetle with large red dots covering it. I let my gaze run over the few people wandering the streets, most of them were breath taxingly beautiful and perfectly turned out. This town sure is unique.

I slowly pushed back my long curly black hair, feeling self conscious, and checked my reflection in the mirror, my large green eyes and my small button nose were staring back at me. I pulled out my lip gloss and started to apply it when a sharp jolt to my car sent my lip gloss flying out of my hands and my head into the dashboard. Everything around me went black, all I could hear were a few screams of some of the on lookers.

**Shane:**

Damn it! I was such an idiot, even with my fast reflexes I just couldn't miss that car. I should have been watching the road but no I was changing CD's. I could smell the blood coming from the other car, I had to get the girl out fast and home before she became a snack for anyone. Holding my breath I ran over to the car, using my unique powers to pull the car's door off and drag the girl out. She was beautiful, for a human. Her sense of style was, interesting. What caught my eye the most was the blood running down from her head, I have to get her out of here and clear up the blood before I lose my self control. If I get her back to the house maybe Michael can help, he's immune to the blood.

Somehow I had made it home and set her down on the couch in the cluttered living room. I cleaned up her wounds and quickly bleached the blood soaked cloths. No one was home yet, Claire would be at college and Michael would be out working at the coffee shop. I watched the slow rise and fall of the girl's chest and listened to the sound of her small sharp breaths. Her eyes fluttered open and she sat upright staring at me. Her eyes wide with fear.

"I come in peace. I'm Shane by the way." I said figuring she was the kind of girl to fall for that line. I was right, she smiled at me and the fear in her eyes ebbed away.

"I'm home!" Michael called slamming the front door behind him.

"Hi Michael." I said greeting him as he walked into the living room "This is.." _Oh I don't know her name._

"I'm Eve." She said staring at Michael with wide eyes. Trust the chick to notice him. Michael had it all, the looks, blonde hair, he was even a musician but most of all he was a human.

"Hi Eve." He said shooting her his killer smile. The guy could pull anyone, anywhere! "What happened?" He asked turning towards me, his eyes filled with concern. Michael was always looking out for myself and Claire even though I was the immortal monster.

"We had a car accident and Eve was hurt so I brought her back here." I explained.

"Oh right, you wanna stay for dinner, Eve? Michael asked shooting me a smug glance.

"Erm, sure." Eve said sitting there biting her nails which were covered in black nail varnish.

"I better go start dinner." I said getting up from the couch and leaving Michael to flirt with the crazy chick in a tutu and neon tights.

Eve's P.O.V:

I sat around the small table with Michael to my left and Shane opposite me, sitting next to Shane was a girl called Claire, she looked the youngest of all of us. She had short brown hair and a cute looking face.

"How was work?" Claire asked Michael.

"Normal, Oliver wants me to do more shifts and I guess I could use the money. How was your day?" He asked.

"I ran into Amelie, she wants to see me tomorrow." I watched as his brows furrowed at what she said. Michael's face was going a deeper shade of red, he looked over to meet Shane's fierce gaze. Shane's face was also full of endless anger. What was I missing?

"I'll sort it out." Shane promised Claire. I could see by the way that he looked at her he cared about her a lot. Maybe they were going out?

I wasn't my normal crazy self tonight, maybe it was the concussion or that I felt like I was oblivious to something important.

"Shoot!" I cried as the butter knife sliced through my finger. Everything after that was a blur, I was vaguely aware of Shane jumping over the table and grasping my shoulders in his big strong hands. The next thing I was aware of were two sharp pricks at my neck. _Fangs? Oh fantastic I've walked into a house of mentally unstable freaks!_ I knew I was slowly losing grip of my consciousness and reality but the pain in my neck was not subsiding and my eyesight was going.

Lizzie & Bonnie: Hey, this is our first FanFic so reviews would be awesome :D

We're totally hooked on Morganville vampires XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Shane:**

What had I _done_? Oh god, Michael and Claire are never going to forgive me. Michael's probably going to throw me out of the house. I backed up until my legs hit the couch, at the other end of the room, my eye's didn't leave Eve's lifeless body laying there with blood running down her neck. I could still taste the blood in my mouth, the sweet sickly taste that I craved so much. She was going to die, there was no way any paramedics could save her. I could save her but it would be at a cost, she would never be the same again. I glanced up at Michael, he stood staring down at Eve his expression horrified. Claire stood there shaking, I so wanted to comfort her but it was me that she was afraid of. I turned my head away from her, I couldn't bare to see the revolution in her eyes. No matter how many girls I slept with she was always there at the back of my mind. I can still remember the first time I talked to her, the day after Alyssa's death. Claire had been Alyssa's best friend. We'd talked for hours just remembering Alyssa, it had helped me a lot.

"Shane?" Michael's strained tone brought me back to the present, Michael was staring at me with a mixture of hurt and confusion in his eyes, Michael was never scared of me.

"What?" I snapped.

"Could you change her?" He asked, his voice wavering with emotion.

"I could but she'd be illegal. We'd need Amelie's permission."

"We don't have the time." Claire whispered from the over side of the room, her eyes never leaving Eve's body.

"Is it really fair to turn her into a monster? She doesn't even know about vampires!" I cried, hoping they would realise what a stupid idea this was. If I changed her without permission Amelie would kill me. Eve didn't deserve this life, death was better then wondering which of your friends you were going to suck dry next.

"Is it fair to let her die?" Michael questioned his eyes searching my own.

"Maybe death is better." I whispered.

"Do you really believe that?" Claire asked tearing her gaze away from Eve and setting it on me. Did I really believe it? Would I give up all of this for death? No I wouldn't, I wouldn't give this up. I would hate to never see Claire smile again or watch her blush.

"No. I'll turn her if you guys want me to."

"Do it." Michael whispered.

"Yeah, it could be fun having two vampires in the house." Claire said, her tone coated in sarcasm.

"I won't let her touch you, either of you." I said firmly, walking over to Eve's body and lifting her neck back to my mouth. All I had to do was bite her and let my venom run into her clean blood stream. It would kill her. "I'm sorry." I whispered as I bit into the soft skin of her neck. Her body jerked at the pain _I_ was causing her.

I'd never done this before so I didn't know how much venom I had to give her. Although I would never admit it to Michael and Claire, this was really freaking me out. I'd never lost my control like that but I had been starving myself lately, ever since Claire walked in on me drinking my blood packet I've not wanted to do it again. No blood for three days was really killing me, I couldn't do it again, next time it could be Claire that I hurt. I still remember the pain of Oliver's fangs in my neck when he turned me. I had attacked Monica for killing my sister and in return she had set Brandon on me. I was close to death when Amelie and Oliver found me, Amelie decided to turn me as a way of saying 'sorry' for my sisters death. It was a present I would gladly return.

I slowly withdrew my fangs from Eve's neck, she must have had enough venom by now. Her face was as white as my own and her breathing was slowing down. She was slowly dying, the venom in her blood was killing all the cells. She would soon be like me and Amelie would find out.

"Guys you know I'm going to be in a lot of trouble." I said after placing eve's fragile body on the couch and turning to face Michael and Claire. Michael had his arm around Claire, she was still shaking. Some times I forgot that Claire was the youngest, she acted so much older.

"We'll make Amelie understand." She whispered and shrugged Michael's arm from around her shoulders. I watched as she walked over to me and took my hand in hers.

**Eve:**

I can't breath. I can't do anything, my whole body is paralysed. All I can do is lay here and listen to what these strangers are talking about. I swear they mentioned _vampires. _I'm here laying on their floor paralysed and they're talking about mythical creatures. Just my luck, Why did I come to this town in the first place? Sure my parent's are a waste of space and my brother isn't even worth talking about but I didn't have to leave the country. England wasn't really that bad and the weather was actually sometimes nice, contrary to belief. I'm going mad, I'm thinking about the weather while a bunch of weirdo's are surrounding me probably planning what to do with me next. Oh gosh why did I watch all those horror films?

The stinging at my neck suddenly flared up again as I felt my body being encircled by strong muscular arms. Then everything went numb and I could feel myself slipping away.

Everything suddenly hit me. I could smell everything, the air was alive with scents. Chilli, Orange, perfumes, I could even smell dust. The sofa below me was soft and luscious. I could feel each individual thread. Slowly I tried to opened my eye, relief washing over me as I found that I could. _wow! _To say I could see everything would have been an understatement. I could make out every detail on the painting's at the over side of the room, I could read the names of ever book on the shelves which were about 20 feet away from me. I turned to face the three strangers standing there staring at me, the one named Shane was standing in front of the other two, I could hear their rapid heartbeats. Two hearts hammering with fear, only two. It was only then that I realised I couldn't feel my own heart hammering in my chest, I couldn't feel any beat. I sucked in a breath and felt the back of my throat burn up as I did so. The heartbeat coming from the other two was beginning to sound very appealing to me, my mouth was watering. What the hell was happening to me?

I stepped tentatively forwards and instinctively crouching, I was ready to pounce. _Pounce? _The Michael guy's fit but I really am not the kind of girl to jump him right here right now. There's a time and a place and this isn't it so why the hell am I crouching? A growl escaped from my mouth, much to my horror. What had they done to me, had I hit my head? The last time I growled I was… uh actually I don't want to remember that. I dumped that guy for a reason.

"Michael go get a blood bag from the fridge." The Shane guy said still crouching facing me. _Blood bag? _He can't be a nurse he's too hot and he can't be gay. Okay enough with the irrational thoughts, why am I talking to myself?

"Can't Claire? I don't want to leave you on your own with _her._" Michael said tensing as he saw my expression. Leave him with me? What did he think I was, some sex crazed girl?

"No I'm not having Claire holding a bag of blood when there's a thirsty vampire." Shane said still staring at me.

_Vampire? _Oh great, these guys are crazy.

"Oh okay, I'll go get it." Michael said and turned to walk out of the room. I could hear his footsteps against the hard wood floor. What was up with all my senses? Michael soon came back with something in his hand. I could smell It's contents, it was sweet and so appealing. I instinctively lunged for it and unscrewed the bottle. It tasted so good, It was just what I needed. I had never tasted anything quite like it, it quenched my thirst and numbed the fire at the back of my throat.

"What is that?" I whispered staring at the bottle in amazement, it was better then any drug I had ever done.

"It's blood." Shane said staring waiting for my reaction.

It couldn't be blood, could it? Oh god these people were bonkers and they'd just fed me blood _and I enjoyed it! _The bottle slipped from my grasp and hit the floor. At least it would have hit the floor if Shane hadn't reached out to catch it. His movement was so fast it actually burred.

I had to get out of here and away from these people. I dashed for the door but Shane got there before me.

"Move." I ordered through clenched teeth. I had no idea what was going on with me, why I was enjoying blood and why I suddenly didn't need to breath, but whatever it was it had something to do with these people. I had to get away from them, they were dangerous.

"I'm sorry Eve but you can't leave." Shane said backing to up, away from the door.

"Oh I'm leaving!" I cried and lunged for the door.

"I can't let you, Eve" Shane said grabbing onto my arm.

"Oh bite me." I said yanking my arm out of his strong grasp, I was strong.

A small muffled laugh came from behind Michael, a girl about a year younger then myself stepped out form behind him, _Claire. _

"Sorry inappropriate." Claire said clamping her hand over her mouth to stop herself going into hysterical laughter. Shane and Michael both laughed looking at Claire. Now was my chance to go but something stopped me. I wanted to know what was going on, what was the joke I was missing out on?

"What's going on?" I whispered staring at the floor.

"Why don't you come and sit down and I'll explain." Shane said smiling at me, the softness that had appeared in his eyes when he was looking at Claire, was still lingering.

"Okay." I reluctantly agreed, walking over to the sofa and sitting down.

I had to know what was going on.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello peoples! J It's taken me a while to write this :/ My only excuse is that I've been ill and my head was sort of fuzzy. Hopefully I can get the chapters out quicker then this!**

**Bonnie and I have mapped out the plot of this fan fiction so all that's left for me to do is get writing.**

**Reviews are loved :D**

**Sorry for any grammar mistakes or wrong words or just anything wrong with it.**

**Chapter Three :D **

_**Eve's P.O.V:**_

A vampire? Sure I'm into the whole dark stuff and life is dull and doomed but _vampires? _Michael was saying something to me but I couldn't understand him, my attention was focused on the steady beat of his heart which made my mouth water. What had these people turned me into?

And to top it all off apparently I'm not even a legal vampire. The town founder, or whatever, never gave her permission for me to be turned therefore any _vamp_ in town has the right to kill me. Great just great. I wonder where they keep the straight jackets.

"Eve you do believe us don't you?" The blonde one asked me, cutting through my jumbled forest of thoughts in my head. I turned to look at him. _Michael. _His eyes were pools of concern and his soft features were pulled into a tight frown. God he looked hot! _Why can't I keep serious for 5 whole minutes? _

"Umm." I replied not really wanting to answer that question. I'm not sure whether or not I believed them. If I believe them I'm opening my mind to whole new world of possibilities and saying that I don't think they're crazy. If I don't agree then they might hurt me, again. Just because I dress like a Goth it doesn't mean all this black magic stuff and vampire's appeal to me. In fact they appeal to me as much as sleeping with a rotting corpse. Scary and just not worth thinking about.

Uhm.…yeah, moving on.

"Eve please believe us, the danger you are in is unimaginable. We just want to keep you safe." Shane said, he was standing by the window staring at me. He was the 'vampire' of this _crew_. He was the one who had _bitten _me. Oh what the heck I may as well say I agree with them. I came here to have some fun, why shouldn't I get involved with some crazy cult? Hey you never know, straight jackets could be comfy. I'm just saying.

"I believe you." I said smiling up at the vampire behind me. He walked over to stand in front of me and crouched down. I could see every muscle move under his tight T-shirt. This might not be as bad as I first thought.

"Good because we need to get you somewhere safe." Shane said taking my hand in his own and staring into my eyes. His eyes made my legs feel like jelly and my heart literally melt, he was seriously hot! But then Michael's hot too. Oh gosh! Why am I thinking about how hot the guys are when I'm in danger? If these people are telling the truth then I'm in grave danger, if they're lying I'm also in grave danger. Bring on a slow and painful death!

"Shane! Where in Morganville are you planning to take her? You know as well as I do that no where is safe! Amelie has control over every inch of this town!" The little pixie like girl cried standing up and crossing her arms. She was feisty. Shane let go of my hand and spun round to face Claire.

"That's why Eve and I are leaving town right now." He said staring at the carpet. He wasn't breathing either. Well it's not like he has to but whatever.

"What about myself and Claire?" Michael asked standing up and putting his arm around Claire. Now I'm confused, I thought Claire liked Shane? _Oh god SHUT UP EVE! _Why am I considering love triangles while they're discussing what they're going to do to me?

"I don't know." Shane admitted looking defeated.

"Lets all just run." Claire said wriggling out of Michael's embrace.

"I don't want to put you two in any danger." Shane said rubbing his eyes, he looked stressed.

"We already are, come on lets go! Before Amelie gets here." Michael said smiling slightly at me. Oh god he was majorly hot too.

"You okay with that, Eve?" Michael asked. Like I had a choice. Anyway I'm game for going anywhere with those two fittie's and Claire seems cool.

"Whatever." I chocked out trying to sound brave. I don't think it worked.

_**Michael's P.O.V:**_

I could kill Shane right now! If he hadn't have lost control and bitten that girl then none of us would be in this situation right now. It's clear the girl doesn't believe a word of what we've told her, she thinks we're nuts. If I were in her situation I'd probably think the same. But I'm Michael Glass, born and brought up in Morganville, the town run by vampires. Right now we're trying to run away from that town and about a hundred vampires who'd happily suck us dry. Some days you just shouldn't get out of bed. It would be a miracle if we manage to get past the boarder and if Claire and I still remember all this. If a human crosses the boarder then they forget everything to do with Morganville, maybe this will happen to us. Shane sat in the drivers seat, driving through the deserted town. The only people around at this time of night were vampires, which made our get away even more dangerous. I watched as Shane tensed up and out his foot flat on the accelerator. His vampire powers must be telling him where the boarder is. This is it, if we get past this we have some chance of running away. A life outside Morganville. Is there such a thing? All of my nineteen years on this earth and I've never stepped outside of this town. Neither have Shane or Claire. Thinking of Claire I glanced over at her, she's like a little sister to me. Ever since Alyssa died Shane and I have looked out for her and have been her friends. Now everything was changing, all because of this _girl._ When Eve first arrived I thought she was hot but now, now she's smoking. Her face is now as pale as the make up on it and her eyes are glittering with hunger. Somehow she still looks vulnerable. She may be virtually indestructible and a lot stronger then me but I want to keep her safe. Now I know how Claire feels, I can see it in her eyes every time she looks at Shane, she loves him. I talked to Shane about it one time but he's too scared he'll hurt her to take their relationship any further, so for now they're just friends. I turned back to the road to see we were now out of Morganville but were we out of the boundaries?

"Shane?" I whispered into the tense darkness in the car.

"We're out of the boundaries." He said, his voice tense. If we were out of the boundaries how comes I can still remember everything?

"Claire?" I asked turning to face her.

"I can still remember everything." She said not turning round to look at me.

"So can I," I whispered into the darkness. "Shane what does this mean?"

"It means Amelie has allowed us to leave the town." He said gripping the steering wheel.

"Why would she do that?" Eve asked from the passenger seat, it was the first thing she has said since we'd shoved her into the car under a blanket.

"I don't know. All I know is that when I left last time with my Parent's for those few months I'd forgotten everything by now." Shane said his voice sounded strange, like he was fighting some emotion.

"Where are we going?" Claire asked hugging her knees tight to her chest.

"As far as we can until daylight. Then we'll have to find a hotel or something." Shane said opening the dashboard and pulling out a map. He tossed it to me.

"Where do you wanna go?" He asked Claire briefly turning round to face her.

"Do we have to stay in this country?" Claire asked. That shocked me, I'd never considered leaving Morganville let alone the country.

"Of you want." Shane said.

"Lets go to England." Claire squealed jumping up and down in her seat, Eve just groaned from the front seat.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: England here they come! I thought it would be fun to see what kind of trouble the four of them can get up to in England. Plus I live in England so I know the place better then America, which means it should be less confusion for both me and you :D **

**Anyways I tend to ramble on.**

**Sorry for any Grammar mistakes or the wrong words. **

_**Chapter Four:**_

**Shane's P.O.V:**

I can't believe we're actually doing this, we're leaving the country! Claire is putting on an excited act but I know that behind it she's just as worried as I am. I'm worried about her, she's sitting over in a corner with Michael, it hurts me to see them so close but I know he'll keep her safe. We never should have been able to leave Morganville like that, it's all been too easy. This is all my fault, if I hadn't have lost control none of us would be in this position. Today was awful -Eve and I can't travel in the sunlight. Eve will crisp up immediately and I wouldn't last very long- We spent the whole day with the four of us cooped up in a small motel room. The room was dirty and damp but we were all trying to save our money. I haven't even thought about what we're going to do once we get to England. Right now we're sitting in the over lighted, stuffy airport lounge, waiting to board our plane. I had half expected for the security guys to take one look at our passports and stop us from going through to the boarding lounge. Maybe Amelie isn't quite as powerful in the outside world as she is in Morganville.

"Shane?" Eve voices came from beside me, pulling me out of my thoughts. She had been quiet ever since we had left Morganville, this must all be such a shock for her.

"What's up Eve?" I asked trying to keep the worried tone out of my voice. I had to be strong for the others, I had to protect them.

"What are you going to do once you get to England?"

"I'm not sure." I admitted. I hadn't planned that far ahead, deep down I never thought we'd actually make it out of Morganville. Not that I was about to admit that to anyone.

" I have a small flat over there where you all could stay but it's really small." Eve said staring at her hands, not daring to look me in the eyes. _Geez am I really that scary? _She seemed so small and defenceless, I had to keep on reminding myself that she was a vampire, a new vampire.

"Thanks Eve, that will be great. We're going to have to work out something because we're both going to need to feed soon." I said lowering my voice so the couple sitting behind us couldn't hear. I saw the shock of realisation go through her face as my words sunk in. Her face froze in shock and her eyes widen.

"We'll have to feed off random people." She said looking solemnly at the floor.

"I don't think we can, you don't have enough experience to stop before you kill someone." I didn't mean for the words to sound harsh but it couldn't be ignored. We were both dangerous creatures who could and would _kill_ people. If we didn't feed soon we could hurt anyone, including Claire and Michael. Just the thought of hurting Claire made me hate myself. I could never let her know how I really feel about her, it would be too dangerous for her. All I can do is just make sure she's safe and see her happy with someone else.

"We could break into a hospital and steal some Blood things." Eve said, she had a look of repulsion on her face.

"That could work." Before I could thinking about a strategy a loud gruff voice came over the loud speakers announcing the opening of our flight. There's no going back now. _England here we come! Lock up all the humans._

**Eve's P.O.V:**

Back to England. _Fantastic! _Urgh, I left that place for a reason. All the bad memories that place holds for me and yet I'm going back. But things are different now _I'm different._ I mean I'm a freaking blood sucking monster for Christ sake! Why didn't I just stay in England and enjoy my dull depressing life? It probably would have been better then what I'm about to experience. I can feel the hunger burning my throat, I can hear every heartbeat on this plane. It's driving me nuts! There's still another two hours left. I can't even ask Shane to help me because he's sitting three rows back, because we had to book our tickets at the last minute none of us could sit together. So instead I'm sitting next to a man who's about fifty with balding hair and a steady pulse in his neck. Yes I'm staring at his neck, not normally what I'd stare at on a guy. Not that I normally stare at fifty year old men. Oh god this is literally torture! I've already cleaned my Doc Martens and re done my chipped nails. What else is there to do? Apart from starting a game of spit ball which to be honest is kind of gross. Well there's no kind about it, it is gross. Okay no spit ball, what can I do?

I can feel my control slowly slipping. Most people on the plane are asleep but being a _vampire_ I've discovered I only need a few hours sleep a day and I've already had that. Before I can stop myself my hand is reaching for the man's neck and my mouth is centimetres away from the hot sweet blood that's just below the skin. I can't stop myself any longer, I _need _this!

Slowly I sink my teeth into the man's neck, his body jerks but he doesn't wake up. I can taste the warm sweet blood trickling down my throat. _Ahh this is good! _

Instinct is taking over me as I suck out more blood from this stranger, my fangs are burying deeper into his neck and I can't pull them out. My whole body is trying to kill this man, I can't stop myself.

**Michael's P.O.V:**

This is all so surreal! I've never been on a plane before, I've seen picture's of them and I've seen them on the T.V but never have I actually been on one. It's just amazing! To think we're _flying_ over countries and water and _people!_ A small noise from next to me pulled my attention away from staring out of the small window. Claire was waking up. She'd been so upset at the airport that I'd had to beg a business man to swap seats with me. It took ages trying to persuade him, apparently this was his 'normal' seat. How often can the man fly on _this_ plane? I just don't get some people. Claire was scared for her parent's, she was the only one out of the three of us who still had family in Morganville.

"Hey, sleepy." I whispered smiling lightly at her.

"How long was I asleep?" She asked rubbing her eyes.

"About Five hours."

Her expression was still a mixture of sadness and confusion. None of us knew what we were going to do, how we were going to survive.

Before I could ask Claire if she was okay I saw Shane sprint past me and over to where Eve was sitting. Something was happening over there but I can't see.

**Please please Please Review :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I love reviews! I got one today and it made me write this :D If it weren't for the reviews I wouldn't feel half as motivated to write as I do right now. I really hope this doesn't disappoint. **

**Chapter Five:**

**Eve's P.O.V:**

Oh my god. I nearly killed a man! What is wrong with me?

I drank his blood for Christ sake!

Thank god Shane was there in time to prise me from the man's neck. I could never have worked up enough strength to pull my _fangs _out of his neck. Oh god, I can still taste the sweet warm blood in my mouth. The power surge that it had given me was incredible. My eye sight is now extremely sharp, I can see the dust molecules, dancing around the room, in detail and I could hear a pin drop in this crowded airport. Maybe there are a few perks to being a _vampire_. Oh what am I saying? Nothing makes up for nearly killing a person. I'm a blood sucking freak. Michael and Claire are trying to act normal around me but I Can see it in their eyes, they're scared of me. I don't blame them. Most people are scared of me anyway but now I have sharp teeth and freaky powers, I'm even scarier. Somehow that thought is quite exciting. I could get some serious revenge with these powers. Oh god, the sly smirk on my face is going to give my plan away. Okay relax, calm down! Stupid face! It's never helped me, it's always got me into trouble or lost me guys.

I could feel the tension vibrating off of Shane, we had swapped seats with Claire and Michael so he could hold me back if need be. He kept a tight hold on me for the rest of the flight and hey I'm not complaining. He's hot and he's the same _animal_ that I am, things could get pretty wild between us. Okay I really need to stop thinking like that.

I saw Claire flinch away from me as I turned round to talk to her and Michael. It hurt me more then I had expected. I don't want to scare her! None of this is my fault, I've always wanted a plain simple life but I can never get it.

"Chillax guys, I'm all snacked up." I cried acidly. They didn't trust me! I wouldn't bite them, they'd helped me and Shane would always hold me back.

"Sorry." Claire squeaked out, looking down at her feet. Now I feel guilty! Oh god I do hate people.

"It's okay, I understand but I promise you I'll do whatever I can not to hurt you." That was as far as I could promise.

"Thank you." Claire said looking up to meet my eyes, she gave me a small smile, which I was grateful for. It must have taken her a lot of courage.

"Do you want me to show you guys to my flat? Then Shane and I can go and steal some blood." Okay I probably could have worded that better, I could see the shock go through Claire's face as she switched her gaze from me to Shane.

"I mean steal some from a hospital, blood bags that is." Oh god I really am not helping myself here. Now she's probably going to think I'm lying and I'm really some crazed blood sucking chick. _Argg this is a real 'fml' moment. _

"Okay lets go." Michael said turning to walk to the airport's doors. This is it, I'm back in England. Home sweet home, _hah! _

**Claire's P.O.V: **

When Eve said the flat was small and a dump, she wasn't kidding. It's a mess! The walls are peeling black paint and there's mould in the corners, the dark carpet's are covered in gross looking stains which look like they've been there for years. The furniture was all old and tatty and there's a stale smell in the air. Why did I ever get myself into this?

I never should have even stayed friends with Shane when he was turned into a vampire, but no. I fell in love with him. I'm such an idiot! Straight A's and yet here I am running away from an army of vampires and I'm in love with another.

"Claire my bedroom's through there, you look exhausted." Eve said smiling at me. She's a vampire with a freaky fashion sense and yet I like her. _I'm so dead._

"Thanks." I replied pulling my case towards the bedroom, I could do with some time to think by myself. The room was in the same state as the rest of the flat but I guess it's better then a cardboard box along the Thames river.

Argg my life is a mess.

Why me? Oh god that sounds really whiny but all I wanted was to graduate from university and go on to bigger and better things. Running away from scary bad ass vampires was never on my list of things to do.

Maybe thinking is a bad idea. I need sleep.

The next thing I was aware of was the hard lumpiness of Eve's mattress beneath me.

I dragged myself out of the foggy daze I was in and back into the real world. My mouth was dry, when was the last time I had anything to eat or drink?

I'm sure Eve won't mind If I get a drink, will she? Oh I don't care, if she doesn't suck me dry then I'll die of dehydration anyway. _Lets go die! _I thought as I stood up and walked over towards the door. What I saw was the last thing I had ever expected to see.

Shane and Eve were kissing!


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: I apologize for how short this is but I want to get to bed! Plus I'm beginning to like my little cliff hangers. **_

_**I rather like this little chapter. **_

_**I hope you enjoy this, please please please review!**_

_**Sorry for any grammar mistakes or wrong words. **_

_**Chapter six: **_

_**Claire's P.O.V:**_

_How could Shane have done it? He knew I loved him! He had to know. The way I stared at him and watched him. He must have seen the love in my eyes! _

_The streets around me were full of life, people laughing and joking. I had waited until Shane and Eve had gone to get their blood before I had taken off. I couldn't stay there with them, not when they were together like that. Shane was my life, he owned my heart. Seeing him with someone else had just broken me, I was only here for him. Shane had never cared for me had he? I was just his little sister's friend who tagged along, that was all. I'd allowed myself to believe he had cared for me and now I was paying the price. _

_I'm alone in a strange city and there's probably a whole lot of vampire's after me. I so have a death wish._

_Tears were running freely down my face, blurring my vision and I was freezing. I guess I forgot to think about the weather in England when I packed. My cardigan isn't keeping the cold away at all. _

_Maybe I should just go back to Morganville? _

_Oh no, I can't do that Amelie will kill me for sure or torture me until I tell her where Shane and Michael are with the illegal vampire. _

_I'm on my own._

_I'm not sure how long I was wandering around for but I eventually found myself wandering down a dark alley way. How had I allowed myself to walk down here?_

_I knew the answer. Without Shane I felt empty, like I had nothing to live for. I was asking for death to take me, to take away the pain of my heart shattering. _

_A noise from behind me made me jump and come back to earth with a jolt. I spun round to face my attacker. After living in Morganville I knew how to look after myself against humans. That was when I felt the strong hands wrap around my neck, this was not the hold of any human. This was a vampire._

Before I could even scream I felt the coolness of the leech's breath graze my neck and it's lips brush tenderly against my neck.

Then I felt it.

The sharp stabbing pain that vibrated through my body as it's fangs extended and sunk into my neck.

The pain was nothing compared to what was next.


End file.
